Límites
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30 vicios] [ItachixDeidara] ¿Cual es el límite de Uchiha Itachi? ... Malditos los ojos de Itachi, Maldito sea Uchiha Itachi.


b Titulo: /b Límites

b Autor: /b Algodón de Azúcar

b Fandom: /b Naruto

b Pareja: /b Uchiha Itachi x Deidara

b Notas: /b Escrito para lj user30vicios 

b Vicio: /b #1 - Límite

lj-cut text30vicios-Límite 

b Límites /b 

Esa mañana, había decidido que saldría a la parte arbolada del lugar que rodeaba la cueva donde los Akatsuki estaban reunidos en esos días, ciertamente que dudaba de que por el momento se haya tomado este tipo de "descanso" el líder dentro de la búsqueda de los Junchurikis, pero aún así no le molestaba del todo.

Después de aquella batalla después de haber extraído al Shikaku de su contenedor, exhausto, completamente adolorido ya que le acababan de devolver sus brazos de la forma menos artística posible, lo que necesitaba era descansar, sentirse tranquilo. Especialmente después de perder a Sasori.

Sus pies se detuvieron entre los árboles y sus ojos mieles se fijaron en algún punto indefinido del lugar aunque en realidad lo único que tenía en su mente era a cierto pelirrojo que le encantaba encerrarse en una marioneta, claro sin contar que él era ya una marioneta de verdad atestada de un veneno sumamente mortífero.

Quizá por eso era el cual le respetaba tanto... ah claro, y estaba también el carácter tan voluble del pelirrojo, era de esperarse que cualquiera le respetase.

Sonrió de medio lado y se dijo a si mismo que no dejaría ver a nadie más lo que pensaba o sentía, había sido un desperdicio hacer entender a Sasori lo que para él representaba la palabra "arte" hasta llegar al punto de discutir, pero aún así, admiraba a aquel maestro de las marionetas y obsesionado con la eternidad.

Igual que Orochimaru.

Una mueca de desagrado se grabó en su rostro mientras recordaba esa maldita cara de serpiente que tenía, esa mirada que parecía quererse devorar a todos con los ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo para después relajarse, recordando que cierto moreno de ojos negros que a veces eran rojos escarlata, que por cierto eran más peligrosos en esa tonalidad, había derrotado y había humillado a aquel ser tan repugnante y asqueroso.

En ese momento, todos sus pensamientos fueron absorbidos casi inmediatamente por una sola persona, Uchiha Itachi.

¿Cuántas veces había pensado en él en estos días?... era obvio que eran más de las que pasaba haciendo figuras de arcilla para hacerlas explotar y suspiró hondamente, derrotado.

Aquel moreno era de lo más exasperante con su expresión nula en su rostro, esos ojos que aunque oscuros eran sumamente profundos y penetrantes que cuando se pintaban de carmín eran más que mortíferos para cualquiera que cayera ante ellos y él mismo había caído una vez en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos.

Retomó su caminata apretando los ojos momentáneamente y con el ceño fruncido, se encaminó lo suficientemente alejado de la cueva para sentarse en uno de los claros del bosque, tirando el cielo azul de alguna forma y pensó cuanto contrastaba el rojo carmesí con el azul y se volvió a reprender.

Malditos sean los ojos de Itachi.

Maldito sea Itachi.

Gruñó de manera fastidiada y sacó un poco de arcilla de una de sus maletitas que cargaba siempre consigo mismo y comenzó a moldear uno que otro artístico monumento en miniatura, desde mariposas preciosas que al explotar dejaban ver una serie de multicolores, pajarillos que volaban hasta tomar mucha altura y explotar dejando ver una nubecita de humo que le hacía sonreír.

Su arte era el que más le relajaba.

Siguió en su intento de tranquilizarse pero mientras amoldaba algún tipo de figurilla con sus manos, los ojos rojos de Itachi no salían de su cabeza torturándolo de tal manera que parecían haberse grabado a fuego en su mente, y es que desde la primera vez que ese maldito Uchiha, Sasori y Kisame fueran a proponerle esa unión a Akatsuki, jamás se ha podido quitar esa mirada altanera y profunda, ese porte de arrogancia y esa calma imperturbable que le sacaba de sus casillas y se preguntó...

¿Cuál sería el punto débil de Uchiha Itachi?

¿Qué era lo suficientemente poderoso para poder llegar a conocer el límite de la resistencia de ese bastardo?

Siempre terminaba sus razonamientos con esas preguntas y suspiraba derrotado, jamás lo había visto luchar de verdad, siempre se quedaba ahí parado frente a sus victimas que después de unos segundos de verle a esos ojos rojos, caían fulminadas por arte de magia.

Kisame le había dicho una vez que el arte de Itachi era tan peligroso hasta para el propio portador que le hacía debilitarse por unos momentos, sin embargo jamás tomó en cuenta ese comentario hasta ese momento que sus pensamientos ahora le hacían ir más allá de lo acostumbrado en cuanto se trataba de un asesino en potencia como lo era el moreno.

El límite de Itachi.

Le encantaría ver aquel momento pero una punzada en su pecho le hizo descartar la idea inconscientemente, se preguntaba si en el momento que Itachi alcanzara su límite moriría.

Al plantearse la idea, sus manos se quedaron estáticas y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, jamás se había planteado la idea de ver muerto a Itachi aunque varias veces lo había amenazado de que lo mataría pero el Uchiha y él y por supuesto que todos los Akatsuki sabían a la perfección de que era simplemente una amenaza que jamás llevaría acabo.

No por miedo, simplemente era respeto... solo era eso, respeto, admiración... nada más que eso.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente para calmarse y seguir haciendo con la arcilla una figura de una serpiente no muy grande para que se envolviera en el árbol que tenía cerca y que le impedía ver completamente el cielo, para derribarlo con su hermoso arte.

La serpiente salió arrastrándose por el pasto hasta enrollarse en el tronco de árbol, Deidara hizo el sello con sus manos, complacido, sonriente, dio la orden para que explotara.

Poco a poco el árbol comenzó a caer lentamente haciendo un ruido bastante molesto y caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo pero Deidara estaba completamente satisfecho por que el panorama del cielo estaba despejado y comenzó a crear unas cuatro mariposas para hacerlas explotar logrando una hermosa gama de rojos en el cielo.

Rojo, Carmesí, ojos, Sharingan, Itachi.

Sus ojos se quedaron viendo el cielo atentamente mientras se preguntaba de donde diablos salía tanta concordancia para recordar a ese maldito moreno una vez más, ¿qué costaba con recordar mejor a otro pelirrojo que había estado más tiempo con él?...

Pero no, tenía que ser el mayor de los Uchiha.

Bufó molesto más ese misma exclamación se heló en su boca al igual que su sangre y su corazón se detuvo, detrás de él sintió una presencia bastante conocida, perturbadora, amenazante y totalmente sangrienta, no hizo más que levantarse con cuidado de su cómoda posición sin girarse hacia donde provenía aquella presencia.

-¿Qué quieres, Itachi-san? –preguntó el rubio. Más la amenaza se intensificó un segundo haciendo estremecer al rubio para después desaparecer completamente.

Deidara logró escuchar como unos pasos calmados y tranquilos se dirigían hacia él y apenas giró su rostro para afirmar sus sospechas, el moreno estaba acercándose hacia él con una tranquilidad que le sacaba de las casillas, esa inexistente expresión en su rostro, esos ojos profundos que cuando reparó en que había cruzado con sus orbes mieles, se giró para evitarlas.

-¿Por qué me rehuyes la mirada? –fue la pregunta del moreno al quedarse dos pasos detrás del rubio.

-Hump, no te rehuyo la mirada, solo que detesto mirarte ... hump –dijo con los ojos cerrados y un porte bastante arrogante que no inmuto al moreno.

-Diría que estás asustado con mi presencia... –dijo el moreno sin acercarse.

-¿Asustado? –se giró el rubio ahora si con bastantes marcas de comenzar a enfadarse.

-...- no hubo respuesta más que una mirada penetrante y Deidara volvió a correr su mirada para impedir que el moreno le controlase con esos ojos negros como la noche, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y se preguntó si de verdad le tenía miedo a aquel ser.

Era absurdo que Itachi le pusiera nervioso, ¿entonces que eran esos temblores y ese calor que comenzaba a sentir?, especialmente ahora que el moreno se había acercado más y ahora estaba justamente frente a él a apenas medio paso de distancia.

-Mírame Deidara –pidió en tono casi autoritario sin perder la calma de siempre.

-Oblígame... –respondió renuente el rubio para alejarse un par de pasos, pero el moreno le detuvo del brazo para después tomarle con la otra mano el mentón del rostro h girarlo hacia él, los ojos mieles seguían sin clavar su mirada en él.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible arruga se formó en el entrecejo del moreno.

-Mírame- volvió a pedir apretando un poco el brazo del rubio haciendo que este se quejara apenas por el apretón brusco, si bien no era débil, acababan de coserle sus brazos, era inhumano lo que hacía el moreno pero... ¿quién en Akatsuki creía que Itachi era humano?

Quizá Zetsu o Kisame eran más humanos que el ser que tenía sujetándole el brazo y el mentón justamente ahora.

Se rehuzó a girarse a verle con los ojos y los cerró apretándolos, comenzaban a dolerle por mantenerlos lejos del otro, aunque lo que siguió no lo había tenido previsto, nada se hubiese comparado a lo que hizo el moreno para apoderarse de sus ojos. Quizá un golpe hubiese sido más coherente pero no... lo que había hecho.

Era cálido, claro que lo era, húmedo y reconfortante pero le asustó hasta hacerle abrir los ojos con exageración encontrándose con los ojos negros de Itachi mucho más cerca de lo que hubiese imaginado ya que este, tenía unidas sus bocas en un beso sin ansias, sin prisas y sin emociones, o eso creyó Deidara.

Cuando el moreno se separó de los labios del otro, Deidara tenía fija su mirada en él. Era algo extraño, vio algo que jamás creyó ver en Itachi, era un brillo diferente, era... era... ¡Maldita sea, no sabía que era!

-Cuando te digo que me mires, es para que lo hagas... –afiló sus ojos el moreno- y no quiero que veas a nadie más que a mi- completó haciendo que Deidara se quedase de a piedra.

-Pe..- no logró terminar la frase ya que los labios de Itachi estaban nuevamente sobre los suyos, era algo exquisitamente peligroso, sabía que meterse con Itachi era moral pero... no pudo resistirse.

Unos segundos de debate emocional e interno por parte de Deidara bastaron para que el moreno le aprisionara contra un tronco de un árbol que había por ahí y el rubio comenzó a responder aquel beso que se hizo ansioso en el momento que comenzaba a ser recíproco.

Se preguntó de nuevo Deidara hasta dónde pensaba ir Itachi, si el mismo debía poner un límite a la situación pero las manos que ahora recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, los besos furtivos y posesivos, esas miradas peligrosas y mortales estaban haciendo las cosas mucho más difíciles.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que quizá el límite de Itachi radicaba en hacerlo perder la razón, hacerle perder el control y encontró un pequeño secreto que nadie más conocía.

La piel del cuello de la nuca de Itachi, era más que sensible a sus dedos, quizá eran el tipo de caricias o talvez el contacto con otra piel pero cada que le tocaba en esa zona o bajaba sus manos por toda la espalda del moreno, este arremetía más fuerte, más preciso contra él, sacándole sonoros gemidos y gritos de placer.

Poseído. Quizá lo estaba, pero Itachi también ahora le pertenecía y le pondría ciertos "limites" en cuestiones pasionales, ya que esa noche, había terminado más que adolorido, peor si se hubiera agarrado a golpes secos con el moreno, pero el ahora dormir en sus brazos cómodamente y que este le estuviese mimando de forma melosa hasta donde su orgullo Uchiha le permitía, definitivamente valía la pena.

-Itachi-san –se atrevió a hablar.

-Hum? –respondió el moreno un poco más dormido con los ojos cerrados, aún teniendo fuertemente aferrado a si, la cintura del rubio.

-¿Cuál es tu límite? –pregunta que hizo que el ojinegro se medio levantara para observar los ojos mieles de su ahora amante.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso?... –preguntó levantando una ceja, Deidara se desmintió a si mismo cuando creyó que los músculos faciales de Itachi estaban congelados al ver ese semblante.

-Digo por que te cansaste demasiado pronto –picó con algo de sensualidad acariciándole el pecho. El Moreno le miró entre interrogante, divertido y sumamente entretenido.

-Así que quieres seguir jugando... –se acomodó de nuevo sobre el rubio mientras le clavaba las orbes ahora rojas en sus ojos mieles- ¿Quieres conocer el Límite de Uchiha Itachi?... –se acercó a sus labios- Mi límite está entre tus piernas... y mi cama.–susurró ronca y sensualmente al grado que Deidara suspiró de pura excitación.

¿Amor?...

Ellos no conocían el amor, pero si el límite del placer.

/lj-cut 


End file.
